The present invention is related to a method for raising rabbits, in particular by feeding the rabbit with a feed containing a source of long-chain fatty acid.
Rabbits are grown commercially as a source of meat in many areas of the world including Italy, Spain, France, and China. Typically, the total production period is about 80-85 days divided into 3 phases: (1) weaning periodxe2x80x94day 1 to day 30; (2) adaptation periodxe2x80x94day 31 to day 50; and (3) grower/finishing periodxe2x80x94day 51 to day 85. During the adaptation period the rabbits may be fed antibiotics in the feed to help maintain their health and improve weight gain and in some regions growth promoters are also used. The use of antibiotics in animal production is falling out of favor due to the development of antibiotic-resistant bacteria, as well as the movement to more natural production techniques. These compounds are generally not used in the grower/finishing period and there is a continuing need to find ways to help improve both the health and nutritional content of the rabbits especially during the grower/finisher period of production.
There is a need for a method for raising rabbits that decreases the mortality rate of the rabbits. There is also a need for a method for decreasing the feed conversion rate of rabbits. There is also a need for a method for increasing the average daily weight gain of rabbits. And there is a need for a method for increasing long-chain fatty acid (e.g., omega-3 fatty acid such as docosahexaenoic acid or DHA) content of rabbit meat.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for raising a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a source of long-chain fatty acid, wherein the mortality rate of the rabbit is reduced compared to a rabbit raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source selected from the group consisting of fish oil, fish meal and microorganisms, and more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises microorganisms.
Preferably, the microorganisms are in a dry form, more preferably the microorganisms are of the order Thraustochytriales, and more preferably the microorganisms are selected from the group consisting of Thraustochytrium, Schizochytrium, and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a long-chain fatty acid selected from the group consisting of linolenic acid, gammalinolenic acid, dihomogammalinolenic acid, stearidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, docosapentaenoic acid (both omega-3 and omega-6 forms), docosahexaenoic acid, arachidonic acid, and mixtures thereof, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises docosahexaenoic acid.
Preferably, the mortality rate is decreased by at least about 50% and more preferably the mortality rate is decreased by at least about 65%.
Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.1% by weight long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.01% by weight long-chain omega-3 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.003% by weight long-chain omega-6 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed is fed to the rabbit for at least about 5 days.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for increasing an average daily weight gain of a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a long-chain fatty acid source, wherein the average daily weight gain of the rabbit is higher than a rabbit raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source selected from the group consisting of fish oil, fish meal and microorganisms, and more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises microorganisms.
Preferably, the microorganisms are in a dry form, more preferably the microorganisms are of the order Thraustochytriales, and more preferably the microorganisms are selected from the group consisting of Thraustochytrium, Schizochytrium, and mixtures thereof
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a long-chain fatty acid selected from the group consisting of linolenic acid, gammalinolenic acid, dihomogammalinolenic acid, stearidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, docosapentaenoic acid (both omega-3 and omega-6 forms), docosahexaenoic acid, arachidonic acid, and mixtures thereof, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises docosahexaenoic acid.
Preferably, the average daily weight gain of the rabbit is increased by at least about 2%.
Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.01% by weight long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.003% by weight long-chain omega-3 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.003% by weight long-chain omega-6 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed is fed to the rabbit for at least about 5 days.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for reducing a feed conversion rate in a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a long-chain fatty acid source, wherein the feed conversion rate of the rabbit is lower than a rabbit raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source selected from the group consisting of fish oil, fish meal and microorganisms, and more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises microorganisms.
Preferably, the microorganisms are in a dry form, more preferably the microorganisms are of the order Thraustochytriales, and more preferably the microorganisms are selected from the group consisting of Thraustochytrium, Schizochytrium, and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a long-chain fatty acid selected from the group consisting of linolenic acid, gammalinolenic acid, dihomogammalinolenic acid, stearidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, docosapentaenoic acid (both omega-3 and omega-6 forms), docosahexaenoic acid, arachidonic acid, and mixtures thereof, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises docosahexaenoic acid.
Preferably, the feed conversion rate of the rabbit is decreased by at least about 0.03 g/day. Preferably, the feed conversion rate of the rabbit is decreased by at least about 1%.
Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.1% by weight long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.01% by weight long-chain omega-3 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.003% by weight long-chain omega-6 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed is fed to the rabbit for at least about 5 days.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for increasing a docosahexaenoic acid content of a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a docosahexaenoic acid source. Preferably, the docosahexaenoic acid source comprises microorganisms.
Preferably, the docosahexaenoic acid source comprises a marine source. The docosahexaenoic acid source can comprise a precursor to docosahexaenoic acid such as linolenic acid, stearidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, docosapentaenoic acid (n-3), or mixtures thereof. The precursors can be elongated to docosahexaenoic acid, and the precursors and the subsequent elongation products can accumulate in the rabbit meat. Preferably, the docosahexaenoic acid source comprises at least 10% (as % by weight total fatty acids) DHA.
Preferably, the microorganisms are in a dry form, more preferably the microorganisms are of the order Thraustochytriales, and more preferably the microorganisms are selected from the group consisting of Thraustochytrium, Schizochytrium, and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the docosahexaenoic acid source comprises a long-chain fatty acid selected from the group consisting of linolenic acid, gammalinolenic acid, dihomogammalinolenic acid, stearidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, docosapentaenoic acid (n-3), docosahexaenoic acid, and mixtures thereof, more preferably, the docosahexaenoic acid source comprises docosahexaenoic acid.
Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.1% by weight long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.01% by weight long-chain omega-3 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.003% by weight long-chain omega-6 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed is fed to the rabbit for at least about 5 days.
Preferably, the docosahexaenoic acid content of a thigh or loin of the rabbit is increased by at least about 50%.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for increasing productivity of a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a source of long-chain fatty acid, wherein the productivity of the rabbit is higher compared to a rabbit raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source.
Preferably, the productivity is increased by decreasing the mortality rate of the rabbit. Preferably, the mortality rate is decreased by at least about 40% and more preferably, the mortality rate is decreased by at least about 50%. Preferably, the productivity is increased by increasing the average daily weight gain of the rabbit. Preferably, the average daily weight gain of the rabbit is increased by at least about 1%.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source selected from the group consisting of fish oil, fish meal and microorganisms, and more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises microorganisms.
Preferably, the microorganisms are in a dry form, more preferably the microorganisms are of the order Thraustochytriales, and more preferably the microorganisms are selected from the group consisting of Thraustochytrium, Schizochytrium, and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a long-chain fatty acid selected from the group consisting of linolenic acid, gammalinolenic acid, dihomogammalinolenic acid, stearidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, docosapentaenoic acid (both omega-3 and omega-6 forms), docosahexaenoic acid, arachidonic acid, and mixtures thereof, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises docosahexaenoic acid.
Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.1% by weight long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.01% by weight long-chain omega-3 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.003% by weight long-chain omega-6 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed is fed to the rabbit for at least about 5 days.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for decreasing the total amount of fat of a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a source of long-chain fatty acid, wherein the total amount of fat of the rabbit is lower compared to a rabbit raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source selected from the group consisting of fish oil, fish meal and microorganisms, and more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises microorganisms.
Preferably, the microorganisms are in a dry form, more preferably the microorganisms are of the order Thraustochytriales, and more preferably the microorganisms are selected from the group consisting of Thraustochytrium, Schizochytrium, and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a long-chain fatty acid selected from the group consisting of linolenic acid, gammalinolenic acid, dihomogammalinolenic acid, stearidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, docosapentaenoic acid (both omega-3 and omega-6 forms), docosahexaenoic acid, arachidonic acid, and mixtures thereof, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises docosahexaenoic acid.
Preferably, the total amount of fat of the rabbit is decreased by at least about 5% and more preferably the total amount of fat of the rabbit is decreased by at least about 10%.
Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.1% by weight long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.01% by weight long-chain omega-3 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.003% by weight long-chain omega-6 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed is fed to the rabbit for at least about 5 days.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for raising a female rabbit for breeding comprising feeding the female rabbit a feed comprising a source of long-chain fatty acid during one or more time periods selected from the group comprising the time period prior to pregnancy, the time period during pregnancy and the time period during lactation, wherein one or more of the characteristics selected from the group comprising fertility, growth, mortality and immunity of the female rabbit or the offspring of the female rabbit is improved compared to a female rabbit or offspring raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source selected from the group consisting of fish oil, fish meal and microorganisms, and more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises microorganisms.
Preferably, the microorganisms are in a dry form, more preferably the microorganisms are of the order Thraustochytriales, and more preferably the microorganisms are selected from the group consisting of Thraustochytrium, Schizochytrium, and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a long-chain fatty acid selected from the group consisting of linolenic acid, gammalinolenic acid, dihomogammalinolenic acid, stearidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, docosapentaenoic acid (both omega-3 and omega-6 forms), docosahexaenoic acid, arachidonic acid, and mixtures thereof, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises docosahexaenoic acid.
Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.1% by weight long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.01% by weight long-chain omega-3 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.003% by weight long-chain omega-6 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed is fed to the rabbit for at least about 5 days.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for increasing the long-chain fatty acid content of a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises microorganisms.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source. Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises at least 10% (as % by weight total fatty acids) omega-3 long-chain fatty acid and at least 5% omega-6 long-chain fatty acid. More preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises at least 15% (as % by weight total fatty acids) omega-3 long-chain fatty acid and at least 10% omega-6 long-chain fatty acid.
Preferably, the microorganisms are in a dry form, more preferably the microorganisms are of the order Thraustochytriales, and more preferably the microorganisms are selected from the group consisting of Thraustochytrium, Schizochytrium, and mixtures thereof Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a long-chain fatty acid selected from the group consisting of linolenic acid, gammalinolenic acid, dihomogammalinolenic acid, stearidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, docosapentaenoic acid (both omega-3 and omega-6 forms), docosahexaenoic acid, arachidonic acid, and mixtures thereof, more preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises docosahexaenoic acid.
Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.1% by weight long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.01% by weight long-chain omega-3 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.003% by weight long-chain omega-6 fatty acid. Preferably, the feed is fed to the rabbit for at least about 5 days.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid content of a thigh or loin of the rabbit is increased by at least about 50%.
Preferably, the feed comprises from about 0.02% by weight to about 0.12% by weight long-chain omega-3 fatty acid, more preferably, from about 0.03% by weight to about 0.08%. Preferably, the feed comprises from about 0.008% by weight to about 0.03% by weight long-chain omega-6 fatty acid, more preferably, from about 0.01% by weight to about 0.02% by weight.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, rabbit meat is provided which is produced by the methods disclosed in the present application.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a method for raising a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a source of long-chain fatty acid, wherein the mortality rate of the rabbit is reduced compared to a rabbit raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the mortality rate is decreased by at least about 30%, more preferably by at least about 50%, and most preferably at least about 65%.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for increasing an average daily weight gain of a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a long-chain fatty acid source, wherein the average daily weight gain of the rabbit is higher than a rabbit raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the average daily weight gain of the rabbit is increased by at least about 1%, more preferably by at least about 2%, more preferably by at least about 4%, and most preferably by at least about 6%.
Still another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for reducing a feed conversion rate in a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a long-chain fatty acid source, wherein the feed conversion rate of the rabbit is lower than a rabbit raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the feed conversion rate of the rabbit is decreased by at least about 0.03 g/day, more preferably by at least about 0.05 g/day, still more preferably by at least about 0.1 g/day, and most preferably by at least about 0.15 g/day. Alternatively, the feed conversion rate of the rabbit is decreased by at least about 1%, preferably by at least about 2%, and more preferably by at least about 3%.
Yet still another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for increasing productivity of a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a source of long-chain fatty acid, wherein the productivity of the rabbit is higher compared to a rabbit raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source. In one aspect of the present invention, the productivity is increased by decreasing the mortality rate of the rabbit. In another aspect of the present invention, the productivity is increased by increasing the average daily weight gain of the rabbit. Preferably, the productivity is increased by both decreasing the mortality rate of the rabbit and increasing the average daily weight gain of the rabbit.
Still yet another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for increasing docosahexaenoic acid content of a rabbit comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a docosahexaenoic acid source. In addition to, or as an alternative to, docosahexaenoic acid, the long-chain fatty acid source can comprise a precursor to docosahexaenoic acid such as linolenic acid, stearidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, docosapentaenoic acid (n-3), or mixtures thereof. The precursors can be elongated to docosahexaenoic acid, and the precursors and the subsequent elongation products can also accumulate in the rabbit meat.
Preferably, the docosahexaenoic acid content of the loin of the rabbit is increased by at least about 50%, more preferably by at least about 100%, still more preferably by at least about 200%, and most preferably by at least about 400%.
Preferably, the docosahexaenoic acid content of the thigh of the rabbit is increased by at least about 50%, more preferably by at least about 100%, still more preferably by at least about 200%, and most preferably by at least about 400%.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for decreasing the total amount of fat in rabbit meat comprising feeding the rabbit a feed comprising a long-chain fatty acid source, wherein the average total amount of fat in the resulting rabbit meat is lower than for a rabbit raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source. Preferably, the average total amount of fat in the rabbit meat is decreased by at least about 5%, more preferably by at least about 10%, more preferably by at least about 15%, and most preferably by at least about 20%.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for raising a female rabbit for breeding comprising feeding the female rabbit a feed which includes a source of long-chain fatty acid during one or more time periods selected from the group including the time period prior to pregnancy, the time period during pregnancy and the time period during lactation, wherein one or more of the characteristics selected from the group including fertility, growth, mortality and immunity of the female rabbit or the offspring of the female rabbit is improved compared to a female rabbit or offspring raised in the absence of the long-chain fatty acid source.
Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.1% by weight long-chain fatty acid source, preferably at least about 0.2%, more preferably at least about 0.4%, and more preferably at least about 0.8%. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.01% by weight long-chain omega-3 fatty acid, more preferably at least about 0.015%, more preferably at least about 0.03%, and more preferably at least about 0.05%. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.01% by weight DHA, more preferably at least about 0.015%, more preferably at least about 0.03%, and more preferably at least about 0.05%. Preferably, the feed comprises at least about 0.003% by weight long-chain omega-6 fatty acid, preferably at least about 0.006%, more preferably at least about 0.01%, and more preferably at least about 0.02%.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a long-chain fatty acid having at least 18 carbons and at least three double bonds. Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises an omega-3 fatty acid and/or and an omega-6 fatty acid. While not wishing to be bound by any theory, it has been hypothesized that feeding a rabbit a combination of omega-3 and omega-6 fatty acids can provide certain advantages. For example, it is possible that the omega-6 fatty acid contributes to the increase in growth, while the meat is being enriched with omega-3 fatty acid. Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a long-chain omega-3 fatty acid, more preferably a long-chain omega-3 fatty acid having at least 18 carbons and at least three double bonds, and more preferably DHA. Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises at least 10% (as % by weight total fatty acids) long-chain omega-3 fatty acid (preferably DHA), more preferably at least 15%, more preferably at least 20%, and more preferably at least 40%. Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises at least 5% (as % by weight total fatty acids) long-chain omega-6 fatty acid (preferably DPA (n-6) or ARA), more preferably at least 10%, more preferably at least 20%, and more preferably at least 30%. Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source includes at least 25% total fat, more preferably at least 35%, and more preferably at least 45%. Preferably, the ratio of long-chain omega-3 fatty acid to long-chain omega-6 fatty acid is in the range from about 1:1 to about 10:1.
The long-chain fatty acid source can be any source which comprises a long-chain fatty acid, i.e., a fatty acid containing at least about 18 carbon atoms, preferably at least about 20 carbon atoms, and more preferably at least about 22 carbons. Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid is a polyunsaturated fatty acid, ie., a fatty acid containing at least 3 unsaturated carbon-carbon bonds, preferably at least 4 unsaturated carbon-carbon bonds, more preferably at least about 5 unsaturated carbon-carbon bonds, and more preferably at least about 6 unsaturated carbon-carbon bonds. The long-chain fatty acid source can also comprise precursors to long-chain fatty acids.
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a long-chain fatty acid selected from the group consisting of linolenic acid (LNA), gammalinolenic acid (GLA), dihomogammalinolenic acid (DGLA), stearidonic acid (STA), eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA), docosapentaenoic acid (DPA, both omega-3 and omega-6 forms), docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), arachidonic acid (ARA), and mixtures thereof More preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises docosahexaenoic acid.
The long-chain fatty acid source can include lipids, such as lipids from animal, plant and/or microbial sources. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9clipidxe2x80x9d includes phospholipids; free fatty acids; esters of fatty acids; triacylglycerols; diacylglycerides; phosphatides; sterols and sterol esters; carotenoids; xanthophylls (e.g., oxycarotenoids); hydrocarbons; and other lipids. Examples of animal sources include aquatic animals (e.g., fish, marine mammals, crustaceans, etc.) and lipids extracted from animal tissues (e.g., brain, liver, eyes, etc.). Examples of plant sources include macroalgae, flax seeds, rapeseeds, evening primrose, soy and borage. Examples of microorganisms include microalgae, protists and fungi (including yeast).
Preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises a marine source selected from the group consisting of fish oil, fish meal and microorganisms. The use of a microorganism source, such as algae, provides organoleptic advantages, i.e., meat from rabbits consuming fatty acids from a microorganism source does not have the fishy taste and smell (organoleptic problems) that meat from rabbits consuming fatty acids from a fish source tends to have. More preferably, the long-chain fatty acid source comprises microorganisms. Preferably, the microorganisms are of the order Thraustochytriales. More preferably, the microorganisms are selected from the group consisting of Thraustochytrium, Schizochytrium, and mixtures thereof. It should be noted that many experts agree that Ulkenia is not a separate genus, but is in fact part of the genus Schizochytrium. As used herein, the genus Schizochytrium will include Ulkenia. Information regarding such microorganisms can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,130,242 and 5,340,594, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. When the long-chain fatty acid source comprises microorganisms, the microorganisms are preferably in a dry form, more preferably a whole cell dry form.
The long-chain fatty acid source is preferably fed to rabbits for at least about 5 days, more preferably at least about 10 days, more preferably at least about 20 days, and more preferably at least about 35 days. Although the rabbits are typically fed during the grower/finishing period, the rabbits can also be fed during the adaptation period (e.g., to increase the immune response of the rabbit) or during the weaning period (e.g., long-chain fatty acids can be fed to the mother during weaning of the baby rabbits in order to pass on the benefits to the babies).
Alternatively, the long-chain fatty acid(s) can be extracted from a source and, preferably, microencapsulated. Lipids containing the desired long-chain fatty acid(s) can be extracted from the various sources by any suitable means, such as by supercritical fluid extraction or by extraction with solvents such as chloroform, hexane, methylene chloride, methanol and the like. Alternatively, the lipids may be extracted using solventless extraction techniques, such as are described in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/177,125 entitled xe2x80x9cSOLVENTLESS EXTRACTION PROCESSxe2x80x9d filed Jan. 19,2000, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/766,50 entitled xe2x80x9cSOLVENTLESS EXTRACTION PROCESSxe2x80x9d filed Jan. 19, 2001, and PCT Patent Application Ser. No. PCT/US01/01806 entitled xe2x80x9cSOLVENTLESS EXTRACTION PROCESSxe2x80x9d filed Jan. 19, 2001, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The extracted lipids can be evaporated under reduced pressure to produce a sample of concentrated lipid material.
A typical pelletized rabbit ration fed during the grower/finishing period is outlined as follows:
This ration is pelletized (at temperatures of 70-90xc2x0 C.) into pellets of about 3mm in diameter and 1-1.5 cm long.
As can be seen, there are no sources of long-chain omega-3 fatty acids in this typical rabbit ration. While conducting research (feeding trials) investigating ways to enrich rabbit meat with long-chain omega-3 fatty acids, we have discovered that adding a source of these fatty acids to the rabbits feed ration can also increase overall productivity. We have found that providing a source of long-chain omega-3 fatty acids in the feed of production rabbits during the grower/finishing stage of production not only results in enrichment of the rabbit meat with long-chain omega-3 fatty acids, it can also decrease rabbit mortality, improve average daily weight gain and improve feed conversion efficiency.